Family Dinner
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: Part two to Family Breakfast. Megatron, Shockwave, Puncture, Statik, G1/IDW/AU setting. Post-war. Adult themes, profanity.


Family Dinner.

**Characters: Megatron, Shockwave, Puncture, Statik (G1)  
WARNING: Contains nudity, sexual/dark themes, homosexual themes **

"I can't believe you actually agreed to this," said Megatron, running the soap down the back of his head as he was in the shower, Shockwave walking around and doing Primus only knew what in the berthroom.  
When he told Shockwave what had happened at his father's, he wasn't expecting his lover to actually agree to such a thing. He even warned him about the shit that might come up in conversation. He really… really wasn't certain about this. But, alas, if Shockwave wanted to give it a go, then why not? It was his funeral.

Walking into the bathroom, Shockwave gave a soft chuckle, watching his mate as he washed down his frame, soap running down in thick, bubbly streams. Primus, he was gorgeous, however, he couldn't help but let out a laugh as he watched the mech sway his hips sensually as he looked in his direction.  
"I'm not sure what you're attempting to do, but it's working," he said, his antennae pricking forward as he watched the mech grin, his lengthy cable swinging side to side. He couldn't help but feel his cheeks flush, having to turn out of the room before he was too embarrassed by his mate.

"You love it!" said Megatron, turning off the shower and stepping out to grab a towel. He heard Shockwave give a sarcastic noise before he walked out, drying himself off before he walked over to his lover and placed his hands onto his sides from behind, running his palms across the armoured belly.  
"Mmm, you're positive you want to go to this thing tonight?" he asked, kissing his mate's neck. "Because… I have an idea that could save the embarrassment of everything, and let us stay in the comfort of our own home."

Though Shockwave hated denying his lover access to his aft, they were already going to be running late if Megatron didn't hurry up and get his armour on. There was no time for a quickie, even if he secretly wouldn't mind one.  
"You know that's not going to happen," he said, his accent soft as he turned around and placed a hand to Megatron's warm cheek. "Get dressed before we're too late. You wouldn't want your father saying something embarrassing the moment we step pede in the door, would you?" he chuckled.

Giving a roll of the optics, Megatron scoffed lightly. "We'll be lucky if the night consist of _only_ that," he said, though taking the mech's point and walking back into the bathroom to place his armour on.  
Once he was done, he clipped everything down tight before walking back out and grabbing the keys. "Now, when you're getting embarrassed at the dinner table, don't come crawling back to me, alright? I warned you," he said, giving the mech a soft kiss on the helm before walking down the stairs.

Shaking his head, Shockwave followed the mech out of the apartment. He knew things didn't always run smoothly with Puncture, and now Statik involved, too, but as long as things were kept civilly, he would be fine. He just hoped that nothing too embarrassing came up.

*****  
As she opened the door, Statik gave a motherly noise as she saw the two younger mechs, giving a wide grin. "Come in, boys, come in," she said, Megatron simply moving past her, though Shockwave giving a polite hello and nod of the head. "Oh, you're so gorgeous, aren't you?" she said, giving a soft laugh as she allowed the both of them to walk into the kitchen.

Looking around the area, Megatron had to admit, he was rather surprised. It was clean… Not just clean as if things had been pushed aside into cupboards and shit like that, but actually clean-clean. It was actually the first time he had seen this house in such a sparkling state. Sure, it looked like hell from the outside, and it had been the same on the inside, too. But now? Someone had gone to a lot of work to pick this place back up, and he couldn't imagine it being Puncture.

"Did you really think I'd keep this place the state your father left it in when I knew you boys were coming over?" asked the femme, giving a tsk to the silver mech as she walked past him and patted him on the shoulder.

Giving a glance to Shockwave, Megatron simply gave a confused facial. He didn't really know how to react upon seeing this. Had she gone to the efforts just for them? Or was it because last time he had been here, he had said it was basically shameful to bring Shockwave here…?  
"I… you've done well," he said, placing his hand to the bench and running his fingers across it, as if to pick up any speck of dust. He was denied, though. Not a single trace was to be found, which was even more surprising. Then again, he had remembered how spick and speck Char's house had been when he was younger. Surely it was Statik's doing.

Giving a polite smile, Statik moved further into the kitchen, beginning to set things up. "You two take a seat, you're guests, I couldn't have you helping," she said, ushering Shockwave to take a seat at the dinner table.

"It's not a problem, Madam," said Shockwave, his accent soft as he offered to give her a hand in the kitchen.

"Oh, Primus… isn't he just gorgeous?" Statik said, giving a wave of the hand and tapping the violet mech on the shoulder. "No, no, you take a seat with Megatron. What kind of host would I be to make you get your lovely hands dirty in the kitchen?" she smiled, her light optics creasing.

Shockwave felt his antennae go down as his face flushed for a moment. However, he took a seat beside his lover, turning to him.

"If she calls you _'gorgeous'_ one more time…" said Megatron, eyeing the former commander and halving his optics.

"Oh, Megatron, it's not that bad," said the English-accented mech with a light chuckle. "Besides, this place has had a delightful makeover since last I was in here," he admitted, looking around the room. He wondered if the rest of the place was this clean, too. It certainly didn't resemble the house Megatron had once grown up in—which was a good thing.

"I guess I can't deny that," said Megatron, giving a frown as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Here it came. His father. He just knew something bad was going to happen, and it made him tense at the thought of him making some crude joke about the two of them—especially if it consisted of Shockwave's sexuality.

"Ey, thought I heard someone comin' in 'ere," said Puncture, giving a fanged grin as he walked inside and picked up a bottle of energon from the counter, as well as a few empty cubes. "Don' worry, it's not high-grade, so you can stop eyein' it like it's gunna kill ya," he said, giving a gruff laugh as he poured a drink for the three of them, as well as Statik (who was still busy getting everything ready).  
"I see your bruises are startin' to 'eal," he said as he took a seat, looking to his son. Megatron still had a cyber-week until he could return to work from when he was in hospital. He was glad to see the mech was beginning to heal on the outside. They had been much worse whilst he was in his coma, but now they were barely noticeable against the side of his face.

"Well, I can't look like shit forever, can I?" stated the silver mech, giving a small smirk. "It's worse beneath the armour, believe me," he stated, knowing his whole side was still quite tender. It didn't stop him from getting busy with his mate, though. He gathered it was a good thing that Shockwave had pushed him to take that extra cyber-week off, though. It would certainly do him good.

"Yeah, I saw it when you were in the hospital," said the older mech, giving a small frown at remembering how beaten and bruised the mech had been. "Still, lookin' healthier and fitter than you previously were. Good ta see you're gettin' some energon into your systems. Can't 'ave you bein' too weak, 'specially where it counts," he said, giving a wink.

At that, Shockwave felt himself tense, having to avert his optic. He knew Puncture was quite open when it came to saying these kinds of things, but he wasn't expecting it to come out so open and… so soon. Hell, they had the whole night to discuss things. Maybe Megatron was right, maybe this wasn't the best of ideas. However, he was a grown mech, and he could handle it, he just had to try and push away the embarrassment of it all, and hopefully nothing too personal would come out.

Turning around, Statik gave an airy laugh at the sight of Shockwave. "Oh, darlin', it's nothing to be ashamed of, we're all adults here," she said, placing a hand to his shoulder. "A young mech like you should be proud of his physic. Look at you," she said, slapping him with the back of his knuckles lightly. "Now I know why Megatron can't resist that charm of yours," she said, flashing a soft look to the silver mech. "It's the most natural thing in the world to make love."

"I… uh…" Shockwave's antennae fell flat as his cheeks burned, looking to his mate for some kind of backup.

"Shockwave's very… private," stated Megatron, giving the femme a stern look so she got the idea—Statik turning back around and making her preparations.

Puncture gave a bit of a snort. "I always thought your kind was… well, loud an' proud," he said, looking to the violet mech and giving a light laugh. He meant no harm from it, he was just trying to get to know the mech a bit better, but he regretted it the moment he saw the look in his son's dark, vermillion optics. "Sorry… I meant no offence by it, Shockwave. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Oh, you're gay?" asked Statik, looking to the violet mech. "Isn't that just adorable!?"

Feeling himself shrink, Shockwave stood from the table. "May I be excused," he said, quickly walking from the room.

"Was it something I said…?" Statik said, Megatron giving her an annoyed look.

"What did I just say?" asked Megatron, standing from his seat and shaking his head. "You'll be lucky if we end up coming back," he snapped, walking from the room to find Shockwave. Primus, why did they have to be so fucking open and nosey about every little thing? Okay, so he expected this shit from his father, considering he wasn't used to homosexuality and his past religion wasn't exactly a fan of it, but Statik? Who the hell was she to question Shockwave? Then again, she didn't seem to have a problem with it, considering she had called it 'adorable'.  
Opening the rickety door, he saw the mech sitting on the stairs outside, so he planted himself beside him, giving a rough sigh.

"Go ahead. Say it," said Shockwave, leaning his chin into his palm as he drew a finger through the burnt up astroturf.

"You mean I told you so?" asked Megatron, giving a light smile, though putting his hand onto Shockwave's back. "Shockwave, don't take it so personally… Puncture's just an aft of a mech, and… well, Statik clearly didn't have anything against it. If you don't want to go back in there, I can understand that, and I'm perfectly fine with leaving this place. You know I didn't even want to come here in the first place, fearing something like this would happen."

No, he wasn't going to run from this. Shockwave knew what he was, and he knew Puncture was clearly an old fashioned mech. Hell, he couldn't help that he found mechs sexually attractive and not femmes. It was just the way he was born. He didn't choose this, it chose him.  
"Megatron," he said, looking up to his mate, "are you ashamed of my sexuality?" he asked, his antennae flickering for a moment. He knew Megatron wasn't essentially ashamed of him… but what about showing his parents? Or parent? Statik, he didn't mind so much, considering she wasn't Megatron's blood, but Puncture was, and that made things different. It made Megatron more… connected. He was his father. He didn't want to feel shunned from this just because he was into mechs.

"What?" asked the former warlord. "We've been through this before, Shockwave. No, I'm not ashamed of you," he stated quite blatantly. "Why does it matter so much to what anyone thinks about you? I love you for you, Shockwave, even if you weren't simply into mechs."

"It matters because he's a part of you, Megatron," said the violet mech, his optic lowering once more. "I grew up with a father who shunned me for his beliefs. I don't want that happening with your family, too."

Looking at the former Guardian, Megatron frowned for a moment. He really thought that this was some kind of family? Primus, it was far from to him. However, he understood what the mech was getting at, Puncture was, after all, his father, and therefore a blood tie to him. He knew Shockwave was very old fashioned when it came to family matters—which was no surprise why he was so embarrassed about sexual activities coming up at the dinner table. To him, it was simply inappropriate (and embarrassing).  
"Shockwave…" he said, lifting his hand up to touch the mech's cheek and bring it towards him, "how could I ever be ashamed of you? You were nothing but a loyal soldier to me during war. Not once did you betray me. And after?" he asked. "You were the only soldier to come back to me. Not even a soldier under orders, but a friend, soon to become the love of my life. I would go in there and push you over that table in front of them, to prove to them how much I love my mate—mech of not. Just because my father is insensitive, does not mean I love you any less, or am ashamed to have you around him. If anything, I didn't want you coming here tonight because I was ashamed of them. Of this…" he said, motioning his hands towards the house behind them.  
"You're perfect to me, Shockwave, in every single way. But this place? This place was nothing but a nightmare to me, and that's not even including the 'bots who were inside it. I want to be able to give you the best I can. You've seen me in my glory, as a warrior and leader. Do you really think me having to show you this is something I'm proud of? It's not. This part of my life is something I never wanted to show you, or let you suffer. And I have no shame in saying that, because I wish I could take you back to the times where I was actually a somebody. To share those glorifying moments with you. Not… _this…_"

With his single optic holding the vermillion ones, Shockwave let his elbows relax against his thighs. "But all you've ever wanted was a family," he said. "I would never be ashamed of you simply because of who your parents are. You are not them, Megatron," he said, his antennae pricking forward for a moment.

"You call this a family?" asked the silver tank, an optic ridge quirking. "This is a freak show! My mother is dead, by my own hands. My father is… grotesque and I could have a step-mother who would be the mother of the femme I had once loved and ended up killing. You are the angel in this hellhole, Shockwave. _You_ have nothing to be ashamed of. If anything, they should be ashamed of themselves, not you. They, of all Cybertronians, have no grounds to judge you. They'd only be doing it to comfort their own low self-esteem."

"They're not that bad, Megatron," said the former commander, his voice lightening a little. "Your father may be rough, but he's still your father… You share traits with him, so I could never be ashamed of him, knowing that he at least brought you into this world," he stated. As for Statik, he couldn't exactly say much about her. She had fallen in love with who she had fallen in love with. The spark was a confusing thing at times, and if she found happiness (somehow) in Puncture, then so be it.

"Believe me, this is only the start," said Megatron, giving a mental groan. "Now, are you going to go back in there and be the proud mech you should be, or are you going to turn your back on this, and let them win?" he asked, his husky voice being quite serious. "After all, you're not the one living in a house that is long past its best before date."

Giving a light chuckle, Shockwave figured it wouldn't be so bad. He didn't want to seem like a sparkling, getting emotional over something as silly as his private life. It was just hard because of his own family and the way they had treated him. Not to mention Seven. To him, his sexuality had been something to be highly ashamed of, and it was what he expected from everyone else when it was brought out at the table. He certainly never had been complimented on it…  
Standing, he gave a breath, Megatron standing after him. "Thank you," he said, moving forward to give his mate a small nuzzle, feeling Megatron's curvy lips give him a soft kiss on the cheek before the both of them walked back in.  
"I apologise for that," he said, watching as the two older 'bots turned around. "I just needed a breath of fresh air, that is all."

Putting his hand up, Puncture stopped the mech. "Don't apologise for somethin' that I said," he stated, shaking his head. "I'm sorry if I offended you, I didn' mean to. It won' happen again, I assure you."

"No, it's quite alright," said Shockwave, giving a soft laugh. "Yes, I am gay, and I have no problem with who I find sexually attractive. After all, if I wasn't, I wouldn't be bonded to your son," he said, trying to keep his voice quite strong as he spoke out.

Watching Shockwave, Megatron gave an inward smirk, though he didn't let the snort he was going to let out come out, he simply just sat back down, the aroma of Statik's cooking really starting to fill up the room. It was even ten times better than what her breakfast had smelled like.

"Well that's wonderful to hear you're open about it," said Statik, giving a light smile as she started putting things on the stove and letting them cook. "There's nothing more natural than primal and sexual urges."

Almost choking on his drink, Megatron swallowed hard as he slammed the cube down unintentionally, causing the femme to look at him.

"Well… with control," she said, giving the younger mech an apologetic look. "So, Shockwave, when did you find out?" she asked, putting down some entrée food onto the table before taking a seat beside the violet mech.

A little surprised, Shockwave didn't exactly wish to be rude and tell her to stop, so instead, he figured at least this was Megatron's family, and as long as Megatron was there, they knew their limits and wouldn't cause a scene about it.  
"I… erm, when I was around thirteen, I guess," he stated, not really remembering when he had actually found out. It wasn't something that just flicked on like a light switch; it was something that was to be explored and understood for at least a stellar-cycle or two.

"Well, that is the time that your sexual systems would have kicked in," said the older femme, patting his hand that was on the table. "Your family take it well?"

"Statik," said Megatron, getting her attention and shaking his head with a stern look.

"It's quite alright, Megatron," said the English-accented mech. "Though it's something I don't particularly find as a table conversation, nor something I wish to recall, no, my family did not take it well. My father was… very anti-homosexual. It was something I kept hidden most of my life due to some personal reasons."

"Aw, darling. Well, don't worry, I got nothing against you," said the femme, giving a motherly smile. "You're as gorgeous as ever, and such a catch," she said, pinching his cheek. "Megatron's got himself quite a mech, and he's lucky to have you," she said, eyeing the former warlord.

Lowering his optics, Megatron pursed his lips together. Yes, he was lucky to have Shockwave, and he needed to show the mech just how much he truly did appreciate him more often. He wasn't the softest of mechs, but he knew Shockwave knew that. It still wasn't an excuse for him to not show Shockwave more appreciation.

"I assure you, I'm the lucky one to have Megatron," said Shockwave, his cheeks flushing once more. "It's a privilege to be with someone who was once seen as such a powerful ruler—not to say I hadn't had feelings for him before such events."

"Before?" asked Puncture, eyeing the both of them. "You two knew each other before the war, then?" he asked, Statik standing back up and tending to her cooking.

"Not… exactly," said Shockwave, sitting up straight. "When I was younger, I used to watch a lot of the news programmes. Not much was televised, but I did catch some of Megatron's case. I guess you could say my spark latched on as soon as I saw that… incredibly lanky, thin mech," he said, cocking his head as he remembered what the mech had once looked like. "Sometimes I wonder how…"

Arching an optic ridge as Puncture laughed, Megatron furrowed his brow. "Well at least I wasn't fat," he smirked, looking to Shockwave.

"Oh! I was no such thing!" snarked the violet mech. "My armour was simply in need of a trim. They aren't protoforms, Megatron. They do not have cybernetic muscle tissue."

"Yes, and who supplied that for you? I believe that was me. That once lanky, thin mech," said the former warlord. Shockwave hadn't actually been fat, his armour was simply not… flexible. Once the upgrades were available, and when Shockwave had joined the ranks, Megatron had supplied many upgrades and weapons for his soldiers—to which Shockwave's violet armour was tampered with and fixed to a more slimming fit. His warriors couldn't afford to have heavy armour that would slow them down too much.

"Always did surprise me how big you did get…" said Puncture, looking to the silver mech. "Such a scrawny kid…"

"You, too?" eyed Megatron, rolling his optics. "Was it any surprise I had to do something with my time while I was locked away? Spending solar-cycle after solar-cycle in the gymnasium was about the only thing I _could_ do. Plus, I was a late bloomer. You should know that."

"Late bloomer on the muscle maybe, but certainly not anythin' else," said Puncture, giving a bit of a snort. "We all know you're Cybertron's most sex-driven mech. I feel sorry for you, Shockwave. I'm still gettin' over the fact you've got that bloody piercin' in you. Can't imagine your face when you saw that one, Shockwave."

Shockwave simply blushed once more, feeling himself sink into his shoulders. Admitting and speaking about the fact he was gay was one thing, but sexual activity was a completely different level—something he simply didn't wish to get involved in around the table.  
"Ahem… well… it was a surprise, I admit," he stated, looking away for a moment before he saw something dark in Megatron's optics. Oh, dear.

Standing up, Megatron placed his hands over the table. "You love it," he whispered, his optics giving the mech a seductive look. "You all want to tease me on my lust, go ahead, but none of you are innocent, either. Don't think I don't know all of your dirty, little secrets. At least mine are all out on the table," he stated, folding his arms.

"Oh, you boys," said Statik, shaking her head. "Interfacing is the most natural thing any one of you can do, whether it be in the berth or here on the table. You're all grown mechs, and I expect each and everyone one of you to be sexually active, certainly you two," she said, pointing to the bonded pair. "You're still young, so why not be enjoying yourselves."

Sitting back down, Megatron frowned, shuddering at the thought of Statik and his father sharing the berth. Oh, he knew they did, but that didn't mean he enjoyed the thought. Hell, that was his father, and Statik was almost his mother now. At least it wasn't Angra, though… He'd had enough of hearing her screams from the berth when he was younger.  
"Well, as long as you two keep it in the berth, I don't particularly wish to know about that…" he said, giving a disgusted noise. It wasn't anything knew to hear his parents fucking in the house, or just his mother with a stranger, but he was older now, and he knew what interfacing was. Plus, he didn't exactly enjoy the fact that his father was still sexually active. Not that it was wrong to be, but no child liked hearing about their parent's sexual activities.

"What? You embarrassed 'bout your old mech gettin' some tailpipe?" asked the older mech, seeing Megatron's form stiffen, as well as Shockwave's.

"I'll have you know, your father is a gentle mech, Megatron," said Statik, watching as the younger 'bot arched his optics.

"Alright, I've heard enough," said Megatron, shaking his head. "Primus, this is a dinner table, and your child is present. I may be old enough to hear this, but I assure you, I don't wish to."

Statik gave a laugh as she grabbed the food from the oven and stove, putting them into large dishes. "I just hope you show Shockwave the same respect," she said, turning her head over her shoulder to look at her to be step-son.

Giving an accusing look to the femme, Megatron frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, folding his arms as he leant back into his seat.

"It simply means that I hope you respect him and don't take him for granted. A loveless relationship will never last, Megatron. Both parties have to be willing," she said, putting one of the dishes into the middle of the table, Puncture putting the plates down.

"Madam, I assure you, Megatron is a true charmer when he wishes to be. I know how much he cares for me," he said, giving his mate a softened look. "Even when he is hot tempered, he's still my mate, and I will love each and every part of him."

"'Specially that piercin'," mumbled Puncture as he sat back down, putting his hands up in defence as he saw Megatron shoot him a hard look. "Hey, I'm just kiddin' 'round. S'all fun an' games, Megatron, nothin' serious."

"I warned you," said Megatron to his mate, Shockwave another dark shade of purple as the plate was put in front of him. He smirked, though, taking in the delicious smell. It was unusual to have such a lovely home-cooked mean, and like the breakfast the other day, this one smelled just as good. He had only wished his mother's meals were this good, at least it would have given him something to look forward to when he woke up or before he was forced to bed.

"Ahh… smells delicious, darlin'," said Puncture, giving a smile.

Finally getting everything ready, Statik put the utensils down before sitting down herself, placing her hands in her lap. "Now you all can dig in," she said, giving a laugh as Puncture literally stabbed his fork into the biggest pieces he could find. _Mechs_, she thought.

"Now, before y'all dig in," said Puncture, having just put the food on his plate, "there's a tradition that was done before eatin' back in my day," he finished, looking to Megatron, who hadn't actually taken anything and placed it onto his own plate. That only meant the mech probably knew what was coming.  
"Now, I don' want this to bring back any negative memories for you, but as a mech who is getting' back to runnin' his life normally, I'd like to say a prayer before we all just shove this delightful food into our mouths."

Shockwave's antennae flickered for a moment, looking at his mate, who had seemed to go a bit rigid. He knew the mech's thoughts on religion, but considering he had grown up in such a religious household, it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise. Actually, he'd be surprised if Megatron wasn't already thinking about it—considering he hadn't grabbed anything.  
Even though Shockwave wasn't religious (as he believed in science and logic), he wouldn't simply not take part in what Puncture was trying to do. He was well mannered, and would never see himself above a family that was trying to make their way once more.

"Megatron, would you like to start?" asked the older mech, looking to his son. When his son was younger, it was usually Angra who said the prayer, and when she wasn't around, it was him. But he wanted Megatron to be able to do this. Not just to single him out, but to let him know he saw him as his equal, and was allowing him to say such grace.

Clearing his throat, Megatron parted his lips. "I… I'm not very comfortable doing this, Puncture," he stated, feeling his shoulders drop from their tensed position. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather you said those words than I. Not because I'm rude, but I feel it would be more accurate and truthful if it were from your vocaliser… The last thing I want for this night is for it to be filled with lies."

Frowning, Puncture gave a small nod. "Alright, I understand," he said, thought a little disappointed. However, he was half expecting it, considering Megatron barely showed that he believed in the religion he had grown up being forced into.  
Placing his hands beneath his chin, he bowed his head, beginning the small prayer. "Lord, we thank you for the energon you've provided us with, an' we thank you for lettin' these two young mechs get 'ere in one piece. I also thank you for lettin' me 'ave a second chance at a family, an' of course for Statik makin' her way into my life. But I wanna really thank you for givin' Megatron another chance to prove 'imself, not to mention findin' love in someone, as well as myself. Thank you," he said, finishing up and looking back to his son.

Swallowing hard, the silver mech's optics lowered, his jaw tightening for a moment. Thanking Primus for a second fucking chance!? He could have taken the mech down right there and then, however, he didn't. He knew his second chance was because he stopped himself, and he was the real one to thank for this shit. Not Primus.

"That was very kind of you," said Statik, giving a soft and sweet smile before taking some of the food and putting it onto her plate. "By the way, Megatron, why don't you have your father's adoring southern accent?"

Megatron bit his tongue as he was about to snap, however, he placed his knife and fork down, his hands in his lap. "I wasn't around my father a very long time to develop it," he stated. "I ended up sounding more like my councillor than anything else."

"You were around him that much?" asked the femme, taking down a forkful.

"Not by choice," stated the silver mech, having snapped a little. "The school thought it would be good for him to become my new best friend. I hardly saw my father. I spent most of my time outside around the back of the house, or… elsewhere. I didn't particularly like being around the house where my mother was."

"Can't say I blame 'im," said Puncture, shoving down some food. "Primus, this is delicious. You really are somethin', aren't you?" he said to the femme, giving a grin after he swallowed his mouthful.

Statik gave a light laugh. "As long as you're all enjoying it," she said, looking to Shockwave. "Now I've never seen a… mech like you eat before."

Shockwave shrunk a little at the fact he didn't have a mouth and simply a throat cavity at the back. "It's the price I pay for being half droid," he confessed, his antennae going down.

"Half droid, you say?" asked Statik, her optics arching for a moment. "Well, I never would have guessed. You're so charming and posh," she said, giving a laugh as Shockwave simply seemed to feel awkward once more. "Well, half droid or not, your parents did a wonderful job at raising you to be such a proper mech," she said, having watched the mech politely and quietly eat, as well as having his serviette on his lap. "So cute!"

"Cute?" Megatron asked, lifting an optic ridge and looking to his mate.

"Well yeah," said the femme. "I remember when Ch-" She stopped; about to talk about her daughter, though realising it probably wasn't the best of ideas. And she saw the mech across from her move awkwardly, knowing she had said the wrong thing.

Putting his fork down, Megatron stood up. "Excuse me," he said, "I need to use the restroom."

Watching as Megatron left, Shockwave's antennae fell flat, turning back to Statik. "Your daughter still has quite a guilt effect on Megatron. I will go speak to him," he said, though Statik putting her hand up.

"No, it's alright. I did this, I should apologise to him," she said, leaving Shockwave and Puncture behind to finish up. However, she had a feeling they probably wouldn't continue eating until the both of them got back.  
Knocking on the bathroom door, Statik heard nothing but silence inside the small room. "Megatron… can I please come in?" she asked, still hearing nothing. Well he had come in here, because she heard the door slam after he disappeared from the room.

Leaning over the sink, Megatron gave a soft breath, his fangs bared for a moment as he gave a silent growl. That fucking femme. No, it wasn't her fault… Char had been her daughter, and she had all the right to talk about her whenever the hell she wanted to. It was his own fault that he was guilt ridden about his own actions.  
Looking up, he saw himself in the mirror, making himself swallow hard as he remembered how many times he had conversations with his inner demon inside here. That bitch wanted it, he had told himself, though knowing very well that Char hadn't loved him the way he had to her. Was that her fault? Of course not. Who could ever fall in love with a monster like him? But that other half wanted to see her beneath him. Force her on her hands and knees, spread open those pretty little thighs and shove his shaft into her tight, virgin valve.  
Feeling a tight pressure hit his groin, he looked down, wincing. "Shit…" he murmured, feeling his spark tighten as he realised how wrong this was. Shockwave was down stairs, sitting at the dinner table and probably feeling awkward as hell right now. He had no right to get hurt over the fact that Statik wanted to talk about her daughter. He was the one who had taken her. He should be banished from this household as long as Statik was here, but at the same time, he felt even more horrible due to Shockwave's position. He was already touchy about what his feelings towards a dead femme were. He didn't want Shockwave to think he still had feelings for her when he didn't—as she was gone now. Sure, he once had, but not anymore. He couldn't love what he had killed. And now he was getting a hard-on because of it?

"Megatron…? Are you alright in there? Are you… masturbating?" asked the femme.

What!? Grabbing the handle, Megatron opened the door midway, giving the femme a look of disbelief. "Do you mind _not_ saying that so loudly!?" he hissed, shaking his head. "Can't a mech have five minutes of a time out in the bathroom without someone thinking I'm jacking off in here?" he asked, thankful that his erection _had_ gone down.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Megatron," stated the femme, her voice completely serious as she looked up to the taller mech. "it's perfectly natural."

Placing his hand to the doorframe, the silver mech narrowed his optics. "No, as I said, I just needed a time out. Now go back downstairs and finish off your… dinner party, or whatever this thing is," he said, closing the door once more, only to have it pushed open with the femme's hand, Statik walking inside.

"Megatron… I'm sorry if I may have embarrassed you," she said, "and I'm sorry I was going to bring up Char. I… it's hard remembering she's not with me, let alone having to hide those memories just so I won't hurt your feelings."

Leaning back over the sink, Megatron gave a soft sigh. "You didn't embarrass me," he said, looking over his shoulder. "And… you should not have to apologise for bringing up your daughter. I was the one who took her life, Statik, and you have all the right to speak of her. She was… a wonderful femme," he said, his optics falling. "I wish I hadn't have killed her."

So did Statik, but he had taken her life, and they couldn't bring her back. How she wished she could, but she was with Primus now, in the Well of All Sparks. She had been a wonderful daughter, and a real friend to anyone who befriended her, and she was proud of her daughter standing by Megatron's side. Now it was her time to make the mech right, and stand by him, just like she should have done when he knew how dreadful his own mother had been.  
Approaching him, she placed a hand onto his shoulder. "Megatron… stop blaming yourself so harshly," she said, looking to him in the mirror as their optics met. "Come back downstairs, I won't mention her if it's going to cause trouble."

"No," said Megatron, turning around. "I want you to talk freely of her, so that way my wounds can heal. Who am I to stop you from speaking of her? She was a saint!" he said, giving a rough sigh. "She deserves to be spoken of like one. It's who she was. She shouldn't be shunned just because of me. I may have taken her life, but that doesn't mean you should hold your tongue for me. If I really want to get over this, then you must rip that band-aid from me. The quicker it's done, the sooner I will heal, Statik."

"Do you think I don't still mourn for her, Megatron?" asked the femme. "I miss her every day. I tried to do what you have, and tried to rip that band-aid off. It doesn't work like that, darling. You need time."

"I've had vorns of time!" snapped the younger mech as he turned from her once more, giving an aggravated sigh as he lowered his optics from the mirror. "I'm sorry…" he murmured, shaking his helm.

Frowning, Statik gave a soft sigh, though patting his shoulder in a motherly manner. "I won't force you to come back down, Megatron. Take all the time you need up here before you come downstairs. Just know that the sooner you let go of your guilt, the better you will feel. Knowing what was going through your head, and your condition, I can forgive that lighter half of you, knowing you never wished to harm my daughter the way you had. Now it's your turn to do the same…"

Looking down, Megatron heard the femme walk back out of the bathroom, closing the door lightly behind her. How could she say that? He still didn't know how she forgave him, even if he was unstable back then. He had loved that femme, and yes, in the right mind, he never would have harmed her. But the fact of that matter was that he _had!_ If it weren't for his selfish jealousy, she'd still be alive. He took that from her, and he could never give it back…  
Running the water, he cupped it into his hands and washed down his face before turning it back off. Even up here was cleaner than it once had been. Primus, this place had been filthy, but now it was really starting to look like an actual house. One that could be lived in. Statik had done a lot in her time being here, and she was obviously making his father happy. Maybe she was right. Maybe it was time to let go.  
Placing his hand to the mirror, he shook his head and turned, opening the door. He would not do this to himself, and especially not to Shockwave. That mech deserved better than what he was doing. How dare he get all aft hurt about Char being brought up right in front of Shockwave? That mech deserved every speck of his attention, and he would grant him that—Char brought up or not. It was time to move on.

**Author's Comment:**

_Statik is so much fun to play with. I love how natural and... proud? she is about nudity and stuff. It would be awkward as hell, and she's annoying a lot of the time, but I love getting to play around with her character. _

_I admit, parts of this was kinda angsty, but I wanted things out on the table with everyone. This is a pretty big step for all of them. Statik with Megatron, vice versa, Megatron and Puncture, and Shockwave getting to meet the 'family' as well as having to listen to Megatron's emo shit when it comes to Char. XD But most of all, he's more open about his sexuality here, which is good to see-even if he was a little nervous about it, and didn't like it being brought up at the beginning. _

_Oh... I thought I'd bring that Shockwave was... 'fat' into it. Ever noticed how his physic is pretty large in G1? Well, I kind of wanted to go from there, but make his upgrades into the IDW form [much more smooth and the way I draw him]. Basically, it's just his armour, though. Shockwave's always been very picky about his protoform. 3 Gorgeous fagola! _


End file.
